


Bio-Tale The Adventure Begins

by BrittDub1



Category: Bio-Tale (UndertaleAU), Undertale
Genre: Evil Chara, Gen, Nice Flowey, Reader is named, fan fiction, femaie reader, not good at tags, poisoned underground, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittDub1/pseuds/BrittDub1
Summary: Faith fell down into the toxic wasteland of the underground, to be saved by Flowey on there journey through the underground they loose hope to be save by Sans. Do they continue on there way of do they give up.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I spent a lot of time thinking about my au and started to write a story about it, gonna have a thing with the bios of each of the characters released soon. I hope you find it interesting and I shall continue writing this just so you know the rest of the story will be about Faith (my frisk) a human female that fell into the underground and it shall follow her along her path through the bio-hazard underground. The updates might be slow because i am writing this in a notebook then typing it out and well we shall see.

History of the Monster  
Many years ago the first human fell down into the underground, the son of the kind and queen Asriel found them. It is said that they were brought to the castle were they were healed and fed, and they soon become part of the royal family. Years past and the human Chara and Asriel become like siblings playing and learning together, but as all things seem to be happiness does not last long.

~~~

“Chara, I don’t want to do that its wrong,” Asriel said to his sibling Chara.  
“But the revenge on the humans for what they did to me what they did to you monsters.”  
“Revenge will solve nothing, it will not help you Chara,” he said looking towards the floor, “it will only bring you pain and sorrow.”  
“When did you, crybaby goat, become the philosopher goat,” they growl at him.  
“You need to calm down,” Asriel bleated out, then ran from the room hearing Chara call him a coward. NO he was not a coward Chara just did not understand monsters they were made out of magic and kindness there was no place down here for revenge.  
Hoping that Chara would calm down he walks towards hotland, a walk may calm him down as well the stress of Chara being upset was making him upset as well. Marching forward he rummaged his mind to  try to figure out Chara they had been down here for 2 years. Everything had seemed fine and they loved it here and they seemed to happy, now all they seemed to want was revenge. He sighed and flopped himself down and looked down towards the lava that was bubbling below. Resting his forehead on his knees and sat and waited.

~~~

History of the Monster  
Much of the information on this topic has been passed through the generations via the word of mouth so much of it has been lost over the years. The elder monsters told us that the prince Asriel become sick and died, and that very same day the human Chara vanished as well. No-one really knows what happened that day but after that the underground became a sad place.

~~~

Asriel lay in his bed weak, hardly able to move, panting he calls out weakly to Chara. They walk over to him with a sick grin on their face, “I read that I can leave this place if I take the soul of a monster, and here I thought the only way out was if you did it.”  
“Y-you wouldn’t,” he coughed out.  
“I would, see I gave you a choice and a chance but you chose no and to run away. So I had to hatch a new plan and now I’m in control,” They giggled.  
“But you don’t know what will happen, what it could do to you,” he rasps out his breathing becoming harder and he could feel his magic waining.  
“If anything this will make me stronger, you monsters are so strong yet so weak,” they scoffed as they watched Asriels dust fall, falling towards his bed. Seeing the white inverted soul like in the books they smiled and reached for it quickly as they noticed that it seemed to want to shatter, they pulled it towards themself and pressed it into their chest. Falling to their knees as they felt the magic, the power mix with their soul but then there was pain and blackness.

Waking up to the sound of the ticking of the clock on the wall, they sit up gently and look towards it.  Only ten minutes had passed since they had first went to Asriel on his deathbed. Rising all the way their gaze passed over his bed that had a pile of dust on it ignoring that they turn to the door and start towards it. It was amazing they thought to themself all this power and magic they could feel it coursing through their blood their body it was amazing.  
Walking through the hall to the exit they glance at themself in the mirror as they pass and they gasp, it was not just the inside that had changed so had their physical appearance it seemed. Looking closer in the mirror they gently poke the small horns that had grown, then they mess up their hair to hide them. As interesting as this is they thought I must get going, they then hurry towards the barrier.

~~~

History of the Barrier  by I. Berry U.  
The barrier was created by seven mages over the mouth of the cave and it covered over the entire mountain there is not freedom from it. Few earth monsters out of desperation tried to dig in all directions in hopes to find a hole but they always ran into it, and impenetrable wall.  
Numerous tests on the barrier shows its strength the royal scientist believes that seven human souls would have the power to break the barrier, but the king and queen decided that it was not an option saying they would not harvest the souls of humans it was not right. The royal scientist was not discouraged though and continued working on the barrier they said that with a just one human soul a monster could leave, but he also said that if a human found a way to absorb a monster soul they would also be able to leave.

~~~

Chara grinned as the breeze brushed along their skin and the sun bathed them in warmth, freedom was sweet turning towards the barrier they frowned they would free them after humans had been eradicated. Looking down the mountain they see a small village, that would be the first of many to fall at their hands they thought turning to start down the mountain.  
Crawling down the mountain  they reach the town the sky is turning pink as the sun down to the horizon. Seeing a human standing a the edge of the village they feel their grin widen their first victim. Feeling magic stir in them then pool in their hand they look down and smile, letting it gain size they aim and prepare to throw it when it fizzles out.  
Glaring down at their hand they try again and this time they feel something stop them and hold the magic away from them. “Asriel,” they growled out, “You may be able to control the magic but I still control the body.” They run towards the human and slash at them with their new slightly clawed fingers.  
As they scream Chara claws them again, but they feel hesitation in their movements. Yowling in rage they reach back when *Bang* pain, they feel their heart pounding looking down they see blood. Glancing up they see a man with a shotgun, standing a few paces away he was shaking in his boots the gun was still aimed at them, “Bake you demon,” he shouts backing away as he sees Chara start to rise.  
Pacing closer they grin, “Hello sir, your next,”  they giggle readying a swipe but was stopped. “Asriel you can’t control me,” they screamed grabbing their head and screaming and yelling cursing Asriel *Bang* the man had shot again.  
Falling to the ground they gasp for air and watch the man run toward their first victim, growling they try to move but they have no control. They growled as they felt Asriel force their body to stand, then he started back towards the mountain, the man must not have cared because nobody came after them.  
By the time they reached the barrier they could feel Asriel’s hold waining but so was the body. So this was dieing they thought their mind a haze as they watched Asriel go through the barrier and to the throne room were he lost his control.  
Having no power whatsoever the body fell to the ground, it started to loose substance they could feel it. Fear thrashed through their mind as they tried to get back up to live again they then heard Asriels voice, “You are not alone,” they heard as they felt their body become dust.

~~~

History of the Monster  
The funeral of Asriel was simple for monster dust is spread across what they loved, so they took his dust and they spread it through the throne room which was filled with mysterious flowers which the prince loved. The whole underground mourned that day for the Prince and his human sibling, there were many rumors about what happened but they never found out the truth of how the Prince really died or how he became sick. A memorial was placed in waterfall with the words ‘May he forever flourish in the flowers.’  
The thoughts in many monsters heads that day was should humans be trusted.

~~~

The Grains of Time W.D.G  
For centurys the garbage of humans has fallen down to the Underground much of it has been salviged and used to better the lives of many monsters. But one day that all changed when numerous barrels came down one day and changed everything. They were filled with a glowing green ooze many monsters ignored it but soon most of the plants in waterfall began to mutate change, and the air became toxic.  
Many monsters died oa an effect of this the most notable would be the Arachnode family whom all perished. But the ones that survived were able to somehow mutate and survive and flourish in the toxic waste land that the underground became.  
For nothing remains the same the sands of time changed the whole underground into a nearly unlivable wasteland, but monsters prevailed were the humans that fall do not.  



	2. The best of Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the story begins, Faith has fallen into the underground. Flowey saved Faith and Toriel helps her.

Haze fills her vision and her lungs burn as she tries hastily to breath only to cough and gag on the toxic air as it burns its way through her body. Feeling something pressing to her face she thrashes weakly as the lights around her seem to fade.  
Crumbling pillars were the first thing that she saw as her eyes cracked open, taking in a breath she moans as it burns down her thought, “wha,” she gasps she can breath. Holding in a cough at how her throat feels she notices something covering most of her face incentively she reaches for it but is stopped by a vine. “Don’t the air will kill you.”  
Looking towards the voice in fear she sees a small green petaled flower it almost seems to be oozing out of its petals. “But your fine,” she whispers though her sore throat.  
“I have evolved to live in this environment but to you it is toxic, can’t you still feel the burn of the air in your throat?” It asks waving a leaf at her.  
“Um yes, I do but why is this place like this?” she questions.  
“That is a long story for another time I am Flowey, Flowey the flower.” He tells you giving a small almost bow.  
“Oh hi Flowey, my name is Faith,” she says smiling, “you saved me didn’t you thank you for that, but I must ask where am I.”  
“Oh man you must be so confused falling so far, then not being able to breath.” Flowey starts, “this is the underground, years ago humans locked monsters down here with a magical barrier,” he continues rambling on but Faith lost focus and was looking around at her surroundings. The walls seemed to be ancient cracked with age and covered in a sickly glowing moss.  
“Hey are you even listening to me?” Flowey shouts at her in annoyance.  
“Sorry I got distracted,” Faith says looking away embarrassed, she had always had such a short attention span when it came to certain things.  
“Its alright,” Flowey assures, “You have had a long day, I hear help coming so you should be fine without me now.” Then he pops into the ground leaving almost no indication that he had been there the only this changed was there was a small patch of moved dirt.  
“Flowey,” she cried, “wait.” Crawling over to were he had been she tries to dig in the dirt but her hands hurt.  
“Oh my,” she hears a feminine voice, turning she looks nervously towards who had spoken, “My child are you alright,” she sounds worried.  
Faith nods her head nervously taking a closer look at the lady, she was tall with a goat like face yet she had sharp fangs like a carnivore and she was wearing a long green dress that had a strange symbol on it. “My child, my name is Toriel,” she says taking a step closer to her and kneeling down next to her, “you seem to be hurt is it alright if I heal you?”  
“How?” Faith rasps out her throats burning sensation a reminder that she is hurt from the air and from trying to call Flowey back.  
“Well my child, I have magic and my specialty is healing,” she explains with a kind smile.  
“Um, my name is Faith, and I guess you can heal me if you want to.”  
“Well I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to,” she says taking her hands, “and that is a beautiful name.”  
“Faith then feels a warmth spreading through her body, looking down at Toriels had she sees a soft green emanating from it. Feeling the pain in her arms and legs and throat lessen she gasps, “Wha, how.”  
“Its magic my child, I am healing your soul which in-turn heals your body.”  
“That’s amazing,” she voiced seeming to be a bit distanced as she looked to see that her arms didn’t hurt looking at her hand it seemed fine to and it had been scraped when she had tried to stop her fall. Flinching back at the memory, remembering that she had been on a walk and had peeked into a cave and had felt this inexplicable urge to go further in, but upon stepping further she had tripped gabbing a the rocky edge she had scraped her hands then lost her grip and fallen.  
“My child, my child are you alright,” she then heard Toriel calling her. Shaking her head she then glanced towards Toriel who's face held a worried expression again, Faith quickly nod and explains “Sorry, I just remembered how I fell, and I am not a child I am 22 an adult.” she says feeling weird having Toriel call her a child.  
“Hm, that may be but you are still a child compared to me, and that must be terrible come with me,” she says gently helping her up, “you are welcome to stay at my home till you feel better.”  
“That is very kind of you thanks but what if I were a crazy murderer,” Faith asks, thinking that this women is a little to kind.  
“Well if you were a crazy murdered would you laugh at this, I find your concern for my safety a-door-able,” she says pointedly holding open a door for Faith.  
Stopping in confusion she looks to the door that Toriel wa holding and looking at then at her, then she giggles. Looking about she then sighs, “I was gonna try and make a silly comeback but all I an think about is the cheerios I ate for breakfast and how I’m a cereal killer but that makes no cents,” she grins as she pulled some coins from her pocket.  
“Oh two in one go, but you goat to be kidding me,” Toriel says giggling.  
Smiling at that Faith then tries to think some more, “Sorry can’t think of anymore.”  
“Thats alright I have something important to discuss with you,” she says a serious look on her face, “monsters may attack you it is not in anger or hate, it is out of fear they have never seen you before and are afraid. Most monsters have never seen a human before so that should not be a problem for you.”  
“But Flowey said that humans are at fault for you guys being down here, so would they hate me if they knew that I was human?” she asks looking down at the floor as she walks.  
Toriel sighs placing a paw on her shoulder, “I don’t want to lie to you, some of them would and others would not care. But the minds of some monsters have been poisoned by their leader who hates humans, but many monsters won’t. You see monsters are made of magic and kindness so they are not inheritable bad, but like everything there is always some bad magic can be abused and it will be. Asgo..” she then stops and looks away the changes the subject, “I haven’t said this but this is the ruins long ago it was abandoned but some monsters chose to stay here.”  
“May I ask why you guys started here at the end o the cave?” Faith asks.  
“Well that is because long ago when monsters were, first herded I guess you could call it, into the underground we just kept going till we reached the end. Then we started to build it was find for a while but soon it seemed to be so crowded, so lead by their rulers they started to slowly head out of the ruins, many monsters made homes along the way. I would tell you more but we seem to be here,” she said smiling again and holds out here paw.  
Looking up Faith sees a small little house that seems to have been carved out of the rock, and build into the caves path. “Its so cute,” she exclaims taking Toriels paw.  
“Why thank you, this is my home and yours too.” she then leads Faith through the house and to a room, “Its a little small but I hope its alright, you should take a nap you have had a long day.”  
“Your right and thank you again.”  
“Yes and please be careful to keep the mask Flowey gave you on without it you won’t be able to breath.” Toriel says closing the door.  
Hmm she thought sitting down on the bed she forgot to ask how it worked, gently putting her finger to the filter system she breathed feeling air go in and out. Did it have a filter that she would need to replace, or did it somehow filter the air with magic.  
Falling onto the mattress she groans to much thinking she was to tired for this type of thinking. She giggled as she pulled the blanket over her head yes she was like a bicycle and was two tired to think. Rolling onto her stomach she closes her eyes and she falls asleep with a smile on her face.


	3. Oh The Places You'll Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha if anyone was actually interested in the story sorry, I lost the notebook in my room and was to lazy to look for it. My room looks like a tornado went though it I would like to say I know were everything is but I don't.

Chapter 2 – Oh the Places You’ll Go  
Waking up slowly Faith then shoots up from the bed, where was she looking around she relaxes as she remembers were she is. Smelling something that reminds her vaguely of pie she rises from the bed and slowly starts towards the door. Peeking out of the room she sees a hall that is lined with doors on one side.  
Stepping out into the hall and following her nose she then freezes at a thought, how was she going to eat with the mask on her face. She could not take it off because the air, would she starve. With a stark look on her face she continues down the hall till she reaches a living/dining room were Toriel is sitting on a rocking chair.  
“My child what is the matter?” Toriel asks as she sees the expression on Faiths face.  
“How am I supposed to eat when I can’t take off this stupid mask without dying!” Faith cried out miserably, “I am going to die down here.”  
“Do not fret my child, we will thing of something,” Toriel reassures standing from her chair to take Faiths hand. Leading her to the table she gently sits her down in a char then sits down herself with a thoughtful expression on her face. “Maybe you could hold your breath take the mask off halfway then take a bite of food, then quickly put the mask back on!”  
“That could work,” Faith says her expression lightening, “but it would be so tedious.” She groaned out setting her forehead on the table.  
Toriel smiles with a soft chuckle at that, “You remind me f a friend that I used to talk to, they were always making jokes about how lazy they were.”  
“Why don’t you talk to them anymore,” Faith asks curious at the thought of another monster she raised her head from the table.  
The smile on her face falls and she rises, “You must be hungry I have made a special pie just for you.”  
Faith watches as she leaves the room looking sad, maybe she should not have said anything she thought plunking her chin on the table. She fiddled with the crochet place mat in-front of her gazing down at it, there was such an intricate design on it must have taken a lot of time. Glancing around the room she sees that it is filled with doily's and such , and there is a basket with by the rocking chair that had some sort of thread in it.  
Toriel walks into the room with a pie in her hands when she sees her looking around at her work she exclaims, “Do you like it, maybe I can teach you how.”  
Looking to Toriel with a sheepish expression Faith mumbles, “I don’t think that I would have the patients or skill to work with such fine thread.”  
“My child its all about practice, and you won’t start with that weight of yarn.”  
“Maybe,” she mumbles again smelling the air she looks towards the pie in Toriels hand, “what kind of pie is that.”  
Toriel then shifts her feet and places the pie on the table, “Well its kind of a special recipe I made, supplies are scarce in the ruins.” She then takes a knife and cuts a slice of the pie and puts it on a plate and places it in front of Faith.  
Looking at it wearily she takes a fork and scoops a chunk up, yes she would call it a chunk she thought to herself glancing at it. The filling was a dark green tone and seemed to almost be falling out, looking towards Toriel she slips up the mask and shoves it into her mouth before putting the mask back into place.  
Gagging at the flavour she chews on the chunk of pie slowly as to not vomit in her mask. When the waves of nausea from the flavour passes she swallows it as fast as she could then takes a deep breath. Looking toward Toriel again she has a sad look on her face.  
“I’m sorry, I know its gross but it will grow on you. There is magic in it so please eat it, it will help you heal.”  
Smiling Toriel grabs a piece for herself and starts to eat not even flinching at the taste, Faith looks down at her pie feeling bad that she has gotten used to such indescribable foods. Eating as much as she can she then sets her fork on the table and rests her head down feeling sleepy.  
“Tired, you should go rest in your room,” Toriel says picking up her place.  
“Um is it alright if I stay here, the room well its kinda weirding me out.” She looks away from Toriel, “All the children's toys are creepy.”  
“Well if you want to stay here go to sit in the chair while I clean this up.”  
Rising fro the chair she moves to the recliner, sinking down into it. Resting her head on the back of it and closing her eyes. Feeling a strange sensation in her stomach it felt weird it must be the pie she thought to herself.

Waking up she yawns looking about she sees there is still a fire burning in the fireplace. Rising and stretching she walks to the table thinking to herself that there is not real way to tell what the time is down here.  
Shuffling over to the table she sees another piece of pie gagging at the mere thought of eating it she nudges it away to see the note that was half placed under it. Picking it up she skims it, then starts for the door no way was she going o eat the pie a walk sounded nice though.  
Going out the door she saw a big tree all its leaves were spread about on the ground around it. She did not remember seeing that but then thinking about it she did not remember very much of the walk her she had been in a bit of a daze. Walking to the tree she touched it feeling its rough bark as she stroked it wondering if it was alive or dead.  
Turning away she continues her walk all the walls seemed to be covered in a thick moss and in some of the places it almost seemed to be picked off of wall. Swallowing she quickly continued not wanting to think about that nope no not today, it was sad knowing that Toriel had no other source of food.  
Speeding up her pace she walks deeper into the Ruins, her steps echoing there was no other sound. Seeing a sign she walks up to it and reads it, it is about a how a puzzle works. Strange there seemed to be not puzzle in this room there were holes in the walls in certain places but no switch's like the sign said. There were signs of decay all around and still not a sound but her shoes on the ground.  
Starting to get creeped out she turns around and starts back, as she walks she sees another path that she had not seen before. Out of curiously she peeks in, regretting it instantly as she sees that the room is filled with webs there is a tattered sign in the corner that said something about remembrance bake sale. The room was also filled with Dust and it was making chills run up her spine. Flinching out of the room she speed walks back to the house.  
Walking into the house her stomach grumbles, she goes to the table seeing the pie on the plate she glares at it then with tears in her eyes she starts to eat it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps. Look here to see some of my art for bio-tale http://brittdub.deviantart.com/gallery/62839545/Bio-tale


End file.
